Intravascular imaging systems are widely used in interventional cardiology as a diagnostic tool for a diseased vessel, such as an artery, within the human body. Various sensors may be placed on a catheter and positioned in the body. One type of imaging system is an intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) system. In one example, a phased array IVUS device includes a number of transducers that are passed into a vessel and guided to an area to be imaged. The transducers emit ultrasonic waves in order to create an image of the vessel of interest. The ultrasonic waves are partially reflected by discontinuities arising from tissue structures (such as the various layers of the vessel wall), red blood cells, and other features of interest. Echoes from the reflected waves are received by the transducer and passed along to an IVUS imaging system. The imaging system processes the received ultrasound echoes to produce a cross-sectional image of the vessel where the device is placed.
Intravascular imaging systems are often used to detect arterial occlusions that can be relieved through use of a balloon catheter. A balloon catheter is a type of catheter with a balloon near the tip. The balloon catheter is designed to be inserted into a patient's artery and positioned to a spot where an occlusion was detected through use of an intravascular imaging system. Upon reaching the detected occlusion, the balloon is inflated to relieve the occlusion. In some instances, the balloon catheter includes a stent, and inflation of the balloon expands and deploys the stent within the vessel.
An intravascular imaging system may be integrated at the distal end of a balloon catheter. With such integration, the intravascular imaging system does not have to be first removed from the patient's artery before the balloon can be used to relieve the occlusion. Rather, upon detection of an occlusion, the catheter can be pushed further into the patient so that the balloon is aligned with the occlusion.